


Saving Strays

by SepticMacktheCat



Series: Originally Meant To Be Drabbles (but were too long) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cat allergy, Cats, Disney References, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Stray Cat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: Patton comes home with a stray cat that he saved. Logan is hesitant to let it stay, but he can't deny Patton's puppy dog eyes, even if he knows Patton's cat allergy will act up.Logan will just take extra care of Patton.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality
Series: Originally Meant To Be Drabbles (but were too long) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059947
Kudos: 32





	Saving Strays

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't a very long one shot, but it was too long to post it in my drabbles book.

As Logan's eyes carefully soaked in every word, every sentence, every piece of dialogue to advance the story, he distantly processed the sound of keys fumbling outside of the front door. That was followed by the sound of metal being shoved into the lock; undoubtedly the sound of someone struggling to unlock the door. 

Logan looked up and raised a brow, knowing it was his husband at the door. Concerned, he reached out for his bookmark, about to get up and assist Patton by opening the door for him, but before he could stand up, there emerged Patton, with his arms full of... Well, it definitely wasn't groceries, like he said he was going to pick up. 

In fact, what was in his arms was much fluffier than a bag full of groceries. 

"Hi, Lo!" Patton squealed excitedly. Safely in his arms was a big, fluffy black and white cat, who looked maybe four years old, Logan had guessed. Its long tail swung back and forth, whacking Patton every time it descended back down. 

"Hello, Patton," Logan replied, slow and cautious. "What is that in your arms?" he asked ignorantly, not wanting to accept that Patton had brought home a stray cat, despite the dangers of being uninformed of if the cat had any diseases, and despite Patton's cat allergy. 

"What does it look like, Lo?!" Patton replied with a huge grin. "It's a cat! He looked scared so I wanted to give him a home! He's so cute!!!" 

Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, causing his glasses to ride up his face a bit. "Patton, you know you have a cat allergy. I don't want you getting rashes again from being itchy. You know how painful it is to have a reaction." 

"But Logannnnn! Look at how cute he is!!" Patton begged. "I can deal with allergic reactions! I can even get medicine to help reduce reactions, right?!" 

Logan nodded. "Yes, but you shouldn't have to take medicine every day just so we can have a pet cat. And plus, Patton, we don't know if it has any diseases." 

Patton pouted and readjusted his grip as the furry feline squirmed around in his arms. "We could go get him checked out at the vet! Please, LoLo? I've always wanted a cat but my family never got one because of the allergy!!!" Patton pleaded and pleaded, sending Logan those puppy dog eyes that Logan is fucking weak for. He tried to keep denying, but he couldn't. Not when his husband looked like that. 

"Okay, fine," Logan finally gave in. "But first, we have to post about him on Facebook no make sure nobody around here has lost a cat. And if nobody takes him, we can adopt him. But the second you end up in the hospital from a reaction, we have to give him away," Logan informed Patton sternly. He stared Patton directly in the eye so that Patton /knew/ the older male was serious. 

Patton nodded hastily, causing his dark ginger hair to fall in his eyes. "Okay! He doesn't have a collar so maybe he doesn't have an owner..." 

Logan shrugged his shoulders slowly. "We do not know until we post about it." 

Patton squealed excitedly again. "Ahhh, this is great! Thank you, Logan! I already have a name for him!!" 

Logan quirked a brow in curiousity. "Oh? And what would that be?" 

"Bambi!!" 

"Why... Bambi?" Logan was confused, because the cat wasn't even brown. 

"Because Bambi is cute, like this adorable little fluffball!" 

Logan exhaled softly and shook his head with a fond smile. "I will never regret marrying you."


End file.
